Welcome To The Family
by TrekkieL
Summary: Sam's with Dean and Cas on one of their dates when he realises how much he truely misses his Archangel. While sitting outside, moping about how he wanted him back, he realises the Gabriel is much closer than he'd thought. Dean, however, isn't happy at first when he finds out about them. Eventual Sabriel. Established Destiel. Mush and fluff. Protective!Sam and Gabe. T for language.


"Sammy! Come on!" Dean growled, running ahead of his younger brother.

"Jeez. It's just pie, Dean! Slow down!" Sam moaned, walking at his normal speed with no intention of speeding up. Dean skidded to a stop.

"Don't you dare tell me it's 'just pie'!" Dean warned him seriously.

"Fine! Fine." Sam held his hands up in surrender. Why had he agreed to take his brother to get pie?

"You know what would make this tonnes better?" Dean asked with a mouthful of pie.

"There's something better than pie?" Sam asked in mock surprise.

"I said 'what would make it better' bit 'what is better'. However, it is better than pie." Dean realised.

"Go on then. What?" Sam urged.

"Cas." Dean smirked. Sam chuckled and looked down.

"You called?" A voice made Dean jump.

"Oh my God!" Dean shouted in surprise.

"Dean, we established that I am not a God. Not anymore at least." Castiel tilted his head. "Why did you call me here?"

"I didn't. But now you're here... Do you want some pie?" Dean asked.

"You can have mine, Cas." Sam muttered, pushing his un-eaten pie towards Dean. Dean looked confused, but shrugged and took it, pulling a chair out for Castiel. Castiel smiled in thanks to Sam before taking the seat. Sam watched as Castiel went to eat a bite of his pie, and Dean flicked Castiel's fork up so the cream squashed over Castiel's lips. Dean smiled and caressed Castiel's face, tilting The angel's chin towards him and kissing him, licking the cream off.

"Mmmmm. Heavenly." Dean smirked as Castiel blushed. Sam turned his head, trying his hardest not to cry. Castiel noticed.

"Sam?" Castiel looked at Sam in concern. "Are you okay?" Dean looked up.

"Yeah... Yeah. I'm fine, Cas. I think... I just need to go outside... For a moment." Sam smiled weakly before standing and walking it the front door of the cafe.

Sam sat under the tree on the bench, watching Dean and Castiel through the window. Castiel had some cream on his nose from the earlier incident, and Dean was wiping it off with his thumb. Castiel had one hand on Dean's arm and was looking intensely into Dean's eyes. Dean noticed this and stopped wiping the cream away before he leant forward and kissed Castiel's forehead, caressing his angel's cheek as he did.

Sam realised just how much he missed Gabriel. Dean had an angel. Why couldn't Sam have one too?

I did, Sam thinks. I had an angel and I let him down. He's dead.

Sam sighs and buries his head in his hands. He shouldn't have left Gabriel. He should have gone back for him. He should have been there to help stop Lucifer. He was Lucifer's vessel after all, it was the least he could have done. But no. Sam hadn't gone back. Sam had run with Dean. He hadn't found out about Gabriel's death until Dean had shown him Gabriel's video. Sam wiped the tears that fell, desperately willing himself not to cry.

Sam had, in the short time he'd known Gabriel, fallen in love with the archangel. It was love at first sight in Sam's case. He loved how that first time he'd smiled at Gabriel, the archangel had blushed and ducked his head, which had caused Sam to smile more.

Sam smiled brokenly at the memory. He missed Gabriel. He wished he'd at least told Gabriel how he felt. How he still felt.

He looked through the window to see Castiel sat on his own at the table. He smiled and was about to turn back to Dean when Dean came into view with a plate of pie, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder and kissing the top of the angel's head before sitting next to him.

"Damnit Gabe..." Sam suddenly punched his fist down on the bench. "Why'd you have to leave me...?" He sniffed, frantically wiping his eyes before putting his head in his hands again.

"Hey, kiddo?" A soft voice spoke from in front of Sam. "Are you okay?" Sam didn't look up.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Sam sniffed.

"I don't think you are." The voice spoke again. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know you." Sam muttered.

"I think you do." The voice insisted. Sam was ready to throw a bitchface at the stranger when he looked up. He let out a shuddered gasp as he looked the figure in the eyes.

"G-Gabriel?" Sam asked, almost scared the person would say no and walk off.

"The one and only." Gabriel smirked. Sam sat gobsmacked for a few moments before Gabriel moved forward. "I'm sorry I left you, Sammich, but I'm back now." Gabriel smiled, moving forward. "Is it true?" Gabriel asked, his cheeky smile turning into a serious frown.

"Is what true?" Sam asked. It was Gabriel's turn to make a bitchface.

"You know damn well." Gabriel replied. Sam stood so that he towered over Gabriel like the Empire State Building. This almost made Sam laugh. Sam took Gabriel's face in his hands, looking over every detail. Once he'd finished that, he enveloped the archangel in a hug. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pressing his face into Sam's chest and breathing in the smell of the young Winchester. Sam smiled, pulling away slightly and bringing the archangel in for a kiss.

It lasted a moment, but long enough for Gabriel to know it was true. That Sam Winchester did love him.

"Does that answer your question?" Sam laughed, pressing his forehead against Gabriel's. Gabriel chuckled.

"Hells yeah." Gabriel smirked.

"Good." Sam laughed and looked towards the window and saw Dean sat there with a look of rage on his face while Castiel sat oblivious, eating pie. Dean suddenly got out of his seat and made for the entrance with clenched fists.

"Gabe... I think you should go." Sam whispered urgently.

"Why? I just got here? And I just found out my crush loves me back." Gabriel whined.

"Well... Dean looks pissed." Sam muttered, indicating to his brother who was mere meters away.

"You saying he's a homophobe?" Gabriel asked.

"Seriously, Gabriel... I think you should go."

"Sam?" Dean growled. "What the fuck is this bastard doing here?!"

"Good to see you too, Dean-O!" Gabriel replied sarcastically, pulling away from Sam.

"Get away from my brother and stay away from him. Sam, are you hurt?" Dean turned to Sam.

"Why would I be?" Sam asked.

"Because chuckles here was snogging you senseless!" Dean snarled.

"No." Sam replied, moving over besides Gabriel and taking the archangels hand. "I was snogging him senseless."

"Excuse me?!" Dean shouted. "Say that again?"

"I love him, Dean."

"Bullshit!" Dean barked. "He's Gabriel!"

"A+ in naming angels!" Gabriel clapped.

Dean stepped forward, pushing Sam out the way and grabbing Gabriel by the collar of his shirt.

"If you dare come near my brother again, I will drench you in holy oil and set you alight like a candle." Sam pulled Dean off Gabriel and moved in front of the angel protectively.

"Dean. What's so wrong about this?" Sam asked. "You love Castiel. Why is it so bad I love an angel too?"

"Because he's trapped us in TV land, killed me repeatedly, sided with Lucifer-"

"No, Dean. Gabriel trapped us in TV land so we learned to play our roles. In the real world. He killed you repeatedly to prepare me for a time when you might not be here. He's been through it before with Lucifer. He didn't side with Lucifer, he refused to kill a brother. He cares, Dean. About us. About me." Sam sighed. "Angels might be flawed too, but they have our best interests in mind."

"So this is his idea of caring and sharing?" Dean snarled.

"I love him, Dean. Just like you love castiel." Sam sighed. "I wish you could accept him." Dean stepped forward, punching Sam squarely in the face. Sam fell to the floor, holding a hand to his cheek while Dean shock his hand to get the numbness to go away. Gabriel growled and pounced on Dean, shoving his to the ground and holding his angel blade to Dean's neck.

"How dare you?!" Gabriel snarled.

"Woah! Chill, man." Dean half laughed. Gabriel forced the blade down harder.

"Gabe!" Sam pulled Gabriel off Dean by grabbing the archangel around the waist and pulling him up, hugging him close. "Leave him." Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel's forehead. Gabriel rested his head on Sam's chest. "Dean... If you can't deal with this, you should go." Sam muttered.

"Dean?" Castiel approached the three of them. "Is everything okay?"

"You're not gonna hurt him?" Dean pointed at Gabriel. "You're not gonna hurt my brother?"

"I would never hurt him." Gabriel vowed.

"Good." Dean smiled, taking Castiel hand and extending the other hand to Gabriel. "Welcome to the family." Dean smiled. Gabriel shook Dean's hand.

"Thanks Dean-O." Gabriel smiled.


End file.
